Do I Wanna Know
by itsamandything
Summary: Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts. Simmer down and pucker up. I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm constantly on the cusp, of trying to kiss you. We could be together, if you want to. Starts in 4x06, goes forward. Sara revealed her pregnancy earlier than the show originally did it. Beginning is NSFW.


**Do I Wanna Know**

**A Prison Break Fanfiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: takes place during 4x06 and forward. Also, Bellick doesn't die. I needed him with what I'm doing. **

****_Have you some aces uo your sleeve?  
Have you no idea you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
-The Arctic Monkeys_

Sara paced. Everyone was gone except Michael. They were getting what they needed from the hardware store. "So…" she said pausing on the steps of the ladder that went to the boat and she blushed when Michael took in her appearance.

_Oh hell no._ Was what first went through his mind, then when he saw just how good the looked in sinfully tight jeans, and that green halter top. He felt a surge of blood rushing south, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"You look amazing." He said with a shaky voice, and walked towards her. He trailed his fingers up her arm, and back down in lazy arcs. "Really amazing." He said with a wink. He pulled her close, running his hands over her back, giving her butt a good squeeze. Alone time was a luxury, for them both.

"This doing something for you?" She smirked, causing another rush of blood to go south.

"Just a little," he said and she et out a small laugh. Michael climbed the stairs, wasting no time. His mouth was on hers, tongues dancing, trying to find domination of power between them. he pulled her flush against him, and she could feel his arousal through both of their pants. She walked backwards, his hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

The barely made it into the boats cabin.

She quickly removed his shirt, running her hans up and down the muscles on his back. He hands then worked on his pants. "Why are you rushing this?" He asked her softly.

"No telling when the others will be back." She said breathlessly. "Time is never on our sides." she murmured, kissing him again. His hands pulled at the knot on her halter top, letting it fall. Then he kissed his way down her chest, over the valley of her breasts. He paused long enough to take the bra off, teasing each of her nipples.

"Michael," she whispered as he lowered her onto the mattress. His hands made work of her jeans, unbuttoning them. He kissed down her stomach, making her quiver, then he stopped at her jeans. He gently peeled them off of her, then kissed her inner thigh, then the strip of her panties. He could tell how ready and wet she all ready was. "Please." She moaned.

He kissed his way back up her body, back up to her lips. "I love you." He whispered, taking two fingers, to move aside the fabric of her panties, dipping two fingers inside of her. He curled his fingers gently, hitting her g-spot, his thumb rubbing her clit making her hips buck upwards. "You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered gruffly in her ear.

"I might have an idea." She said to him, her breath hot on his ear. He continued pumping his fingers in a out of her, curling them, then rubbing her clit and Sara dove straight off the cliff, succumbing to the earth shattering orgasm. "Jesus christ," she said softly. "I've never had an orgasm that intense before," she said kissing the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Michael removed her panties, and positioned himself at her entrance. He plunged deep into her, making her level bone rise to meet his with every thrust. He put his thumb back on her clit causing her to roll her eyes back from the extra stimulation. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him in deeper. "Harder," she commanded and he los the rhythm that he had, giving into her desire for him.

Sara's nails raked down his back as she felt the pressure building inside of her again. "Sara." He said gruffly inter ear, and she dove off that cliff again. Three more thrusts, and he was on that cliff with her, falling helplessly into the ocean.

…..

They were back at the warehouse, Sara pacing in the bathroom. She really wasn't careful when it came to Michael. She put the stick in her back pocket and walked from the bathroom, outside to their spot as she came to call it.

She sat on the crates, her mind flinging back to the night they reunited at the safe house in Chicago. They were running, chasing down scylla and here she was happy that she was having Michael's child.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming up behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

"I um…"

"Sara," he said to her and she got up to face him.

"I'm pregnant." She said, taking the positive test out of her back pocket. "I really do need to be careful around you." She said with a light laugh.

"Bruce's safe house?"

"Yep."

"You're sure?" He asked her and he looked down at the test.

He picked her up, spinning her around a couple times before putting her back on her feet. "I love you."

"You're happy about this?"

"Of course. We do always do things the non traditional way."

"That we do." She said as he hugged her. He slipped the test into his pocket and leaned in to kiss her. "Can we just keep this to ourselves?"

"I think Linc and Sucre need to know. Just so there's someone there to watch your back."

"Fine, we will tell Linc and Sucre. But no one else." She said to him.

"What's going on?" Sucre asked coming outside.

"Get Linc out here too." Sara said with a smile.

"What's going on?"Linc asked coming towards them.

"Well, uh…" Sara said before trailing ogg.

"Sara's pregnant." Michael said proudly.

"No." Linc said and he pulled Sara into his arms. "Worst timing imaginable." Linc said softly to her.

"Papi, you're kidding right?" Sucre asked and Michael just shook his head, Sucre brought him in for a hug. "Let me guess we can't tell anyone?" Sucre asked and Sara nodded her head.

"What're we gonna do with a baby?" Sucre asked.

"We'll figure it out." Michael said to them and Sucre pulled Sara in for a hug then Michael.

….

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Sara please don't argue with me." Michael said. "i can't get scylla if you aren't safe." He added.

"I love you, you know I do. I can't put you in danger like this. Alex can do your job."

"But," she started to say but his finger was on her lips.

"I'm not putting you or the baby at risk." He said softly, so only she could hear.

"I hate it when you pull that card." She said with a smirk. "Fine, I'll go but it better not take long to finish this." She told him and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked.

"Everything's great." Sara said sardonically after her chaste kiss with Michael. "You'd better check in with me more than once a day." She told him and he just nodded. "I meant it Scofield."

"I promise." He said pulling her in for another hug. This was going to be harder than either of them anticipated for sure.

"What exactly am I doing here?" Self called out, walking into the warehouse.

"I need you to put Sara in protective custody. Wherever she wants." Michael told him. "This isn'y up for debate. She has to go." Michael said definitively.

"Do I get to know why?" Self asked.

Michael looked to Sara and she nodded. "Sara's pregnant." Michael said simply. "So will you please do this?" He asked the DHS agent.

"Of course. Sara any preference of where you want to go?"

"Ummm, Chicago I guess. I mean, they already looked for me there. They won't backtrack." She told him.

"If you're choosing Chicago take my loft. It's still in my name." Michael said quietly.

"You're sure?"

"You can search for a bigger place. It'll give you something to do. This way I know the building is secure."

"Only for you." Sara said hugging him again.

"I'll make the arrangements to leave right away." Self said before answering his phone.

…..

Michael had never been more exhausted. Ever. He'd promised Sara that when this was over he'd had the damned surgery so here he was groggy and not where he wanted to be. He looked over and Sara was dozing beside him in the chair. Her stomach starting to show.

She'd sent him ultrasound pictures and updates and it killed him he couldn't be there with her. Absolutely killed him. But the surgery was over, he was back in Chicago with the love of his life. Things couldn't be better.

"Sara." He said softly and she jerked awake.

"What'd they say?"

"They got it all. Good margins. Lincoln and Fernando are downstairs. You've been out of recovery for about 5 hours." She said leaning over to gently kiss him. "This is it?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"This is it. No more running. No more company. No more running." He confirmed, squeezing her hand.

"So I think I found us a place."

"You think?"

"Well, I love it. But I want your opinion."

"If you love it. I love it. It's that simple."

"Its settled then." She said and he scooted over, climbing into the bed with him. "I love you, Mr. Scofield." She told him.

"I love you, Mrs. Scofield." He said before bringing her in for another gentle kiss.


End file.
